Forever & Always drabble
by xoangeeel
Summary: quick drabble based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. :


_**Forever & Always**_

You're in your kitchen setting the table with candles, plates, and all the accessories you need for a three year anniversary date. You and your boyfriend Carlos have been together for 3 years, but recently got engaged in December.

It wasn't like Carlos to be late without calling first. You knew he had a busy schedule. You finished making the food, and looked at the clock... he was an hour late. You sigh and put the food in the oven to stay warm and go into the living room looking out the window at the driveway. Still no Carlos. You decide to sit down on the couch for a while, looking out the window every so often.

Another hour passes and you get a phone call from Carlos' best friend Kendall. "Hey Kendall!" you say picking up hoping he knows something "Have you seen Carlos? He's was supposed to be here over 2 hours ago…and hasn't called." You hear him sigh his voice is cracked "(Y/N)… something happened… you need to come to the hospital." You drop the phone not saying a thing to Kendall. You run and grab your keys and go to the car.

You start driving to the hospital thinking of everything that could have possibly happened. Your mind goes back to the day he asked you to marry him. You and Carlos were out at dinner. He got up and went over to you getting down on one knee. He took your hand and pulled out a small box, when he opened it you looked down at it opening to your mouth a little he smiled at you and went "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always." You nodded quickly and he got up and kissed you deeply. Everybody was clapping.

You finally get to the hospital and run inside and go to the front desk. The nurse leads down a bunch of hallways to Carlos' room where Kendall is standing outside. You walk right by him and see Carlos laying there hopeless. The nurse is trying to tell you what happened, but you're blocking them out. You only care about being next to Carlos. You hold back the tears as much as you can walking over to his bed side. You pull over the chair and take his hand.

You feel him squeeze your hand; you guys talk as much as possible. You talk about how perfect the children you're going to have will be. You smile and joke around with him about having the perfect house on the hill side. You see him attempt to crack a smile, and he squeezes your hand tighter. You look at him and sigh… Then an idea pops into your head. You get up and go to the nurse you ask her if she can bring up a chaplain. She leaves and brings one back, you run into another room and explain the situation to a couple, and they let you borrow their rings.

You go back into the room and stand next to Carlos holding onto his hand while the chaplain says a few verses. Everybody is laughing and tearing up, there's not a single dry in that room. You turn to Carlos look into his eyes and say "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly… we'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always" and then you whisper "forever and always, forever and always..."

As you finish your vows and you kiss his lips softly, his almost kissing back. Then you start hearing the beeps start to get slower… You look at Carlos and tear up he grasps onto your hand his voice is really low… almost unable to hear over the slow... loud beeps. You leans closer as he says "I love you forever, forever and always, please just remember even if I'm not there…(Y/N), I'll always love you, forever and always" and with that you feel the grip of his hand loosen and his eyes shut…. The monitor line goes flat and there's one long beep.

You tear up and kiss his hand letting it down onto the bed slowly. You stand there looking at him then whispers "I love you Forever and Always" slowly walking out and falling to your knees. Where Kendall runs over to you and you both cry together.


End file.
